Fear
by flakyrules123
Summary: no había nadie. lo único que podía ver era una luz parpadeante que alumbra levemente la habitación. no se como no me alarme, aun sabiendo que no me encontraba en compañía de una "persona". sumary fail, pero leanlo plis, es de miedo


**Hola! Pensaron que se desharían de mi tan fácilmente… MENTIRA! Bueno, esto se me acaba de ocurrir, es de terror, pero, el titulo, como que no concuerda, y como no se me ocurría nada, le mande cualquiera, si siguen adelante con esta historia, verán que el titulo no encaja, bueno, disfrútenla!**

…

- ENVIDO!- grite, seguido de una risa tan falsa que el ambiente de juego no me dejó seguir haciéndola. Tosí, y me puse seria.

Mis contrincantes eran: Flippy, Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles (a petición de Giggles), Nutty y Sniffles. Pero ni Nutty ni Cuddles pertenecían a "La Pandilla", ellos eran solamente "Los Regulares", los que iban y venían, a veces por dulces, a veces por cigarros, a veces por diversión, pero nunca se quedaban todo el día, como nosotros lo miembros de La Pandilla. Siempre nos reuníamos en una casa del árbol echa de unas maderas que robamos de una valla y el techo, de hojalatas. La casa del árbol se encontraba en una esquina totalmente deshabitada. no había ninguna casa hasta dentro de 4 cuadras más. Era bastante grande, entrábamos todos a la perfección, pero si un padre decidía venir, lo ahuyentábamos con la patética excusa de que no había lugar. Todos en La Pandilla teníamos 15 años, a excepción de Nutty, el tenía 14, sin embargo, nunca lo vi fumar con nosotros. De todas formas, el era adicto a la droga, nosotros lo molestábamos con eso y le decíamos "drogadicto",pero siempre con muchísimo cuidado, porque para el era un tema delicado, y si se enojaba, podría causar un daño que no podría reparar.

Todos los días íbamos y fumábamos por lo menos 1 cigarro, aunque algunos fumaban más, yo solo fumaba 1, y no muy seguido, temía tener problemas con mis padres. Viviamos en Happy Tree Town el lugar mas asqueroso y repulsivo que jamás halla visto. Todos los días ocurrían crímenes. Asesinatos, Robos, Terrorismo (aunque no muy seguido) leve, y demás.

Detestaba mi vida, no la valoraba en absoluto y la arriesgaba seguido por estupideces. Era feliz en mi mundo fantástico de niñita, pero después llegue a la realidad. Prácticamente, no tenía padres, mi madre siempre trabajaba hasta tarde, y mi padre ni siquiera me notaba. No supe el significado de la vida hasta que mis padres murieron.

Sin embargo, mis amigos me respetaban y me querían, incluso más que mis padres…

Vi como Giggles le guiñaba el ojo a Cuddles. No supe con certeza si era por el juego, o por su relación. Lo deje pasar de largo. Pero el juego se detuvo por completo cuando un ruido indescriptiblemente estruendoso se escucho en la casa del arbol. La primera idea que se me vino a la cabeza fue

-Terrorismo- pero nadie me miro cuando dije eso, se quedaron como hipnotizados mirando a la puerta, yo me quede donde estaba, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, uno por uno, algunos preocupados, otros excitados otros muy asustados, pero Nutty se veía feliz, hasta se reía, pero seguro que era algún efecto de la droga que consumió mientras jugábamos. Me acerque a ver que estaba pasando afuera. La calle estaba vacía y lo único que se podía escuchar era el viento soplar. Pero en la otra punta de la esquina ( nuestra casa estaba en la punta de la esquina) vi una casa.

Pero no era una casa cualquiera. Era muy pequeña, como un poco más grande que nuestra casa del árbol, y estaba construida por maderas podridas, los colores de cada una no concordaban. La puerta se abrió. Comenzó a chocar contra la pared de madrea podrida, empujada por el viento. Nadie dijo nada. Pero supongo que ese ambiente sombrío había asustado mucho a Cuddles, así que con una voz temblorosa susurro

-Nunca había visto esa casa antes-

Giggles estaba a punto de comentar algo, pero rápidamente la calle y todos escuchamos.

_Blop_ y otra vez_ blop_ cada 5 segundos se escuchaba una gota cayendo. Era una gotera. Entonces fui conciente de que estábamos rodeados por un silencio tan abrumador, que hasta asustaba. Pero Nutty seguía riéndose en voz baja.

Sin pensarlo dos veces bajé las escaleras de la casa del árbol y me empezaron a preguntar "_ adonde vas?" "ni pienses que iras allí sola!"_. No dije nada, pero al caminar a la casa pude oír varios pasos, pero aun seguía oyendo la risa de Nutty, solo que no me seguía, la oí en la casa. Después confirme que no me siguió, porque al darme vuelta estaban todos menos Nutty.

Caminamos hasta la casa, pero el camino fue lo mas tenso, gracias a las risas de Nutty. Finalmente llegamos. Estábamos a 3 metros de la casa, y soltaba un aire siniestro. Yo estaba al frente de todos. Pero de pronto note algo que seguro que los demas no lograron notar: Nutty había parado de reír.

La puerta de la casa se seguía moviendo de un lado al otro. Me dio un escalofrío. Era la primera vez que tenía miedo de verdad. Y no me pude acocar más, mis piernas no me lo permitieron. La casa reflejaba oscuridad. Adentro solo podía ver oscuridad. De pronto la gotera cesó. Oí los pasos de mis amigos retrocediendo.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar y taparme la boca con las dos manos, al ver y escuchar una figura en la oscuridad. Cuando me di cuenta mis amigos ya llevaban medio camino hacia la casa del árbol los seguí lo más rápido que pude y casi los alcance, pero igual quede última subiendo la escalera. Justo antes de llegar escuche un grito, pero no ahogado. Al llegar lo primero que vi fue que en la pared estaba escrito "prohibido" y "advertencia" en un líquido rojo. Pero me quede aturdida cuando vi en el piso el cuerpo mutilado de Nutty.

**Hola, bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho y plis dejen un review, si les gusto, si no, blaa bla bla. Ya se, la primera parte es de "the body", pero, la historia no se basa en ese libro, solo el principio, después, es todo mío. Bueno, dejen review, y ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
